


Restaurant Disaster

by RobbyA



Category: Original Work
Genre: Digestion, F/M, Female Pred, Graphic, Scat, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobbyA/pseuds/RobbyA
Summary: Hilary found herself in a crappy job working as a waitress at a restaurant. And now she has to deal with a crappy family. What will happen?





	Restaurant Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> VORE AND DIGESTION WITH DISPOSAL IS PRESENT. READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL.

Working at a restaurant. Of all the jobs out there, the one job that hardly anyone would admit that they take pride in is working at a restaurant. What with having annoying people irritate you if you so happen to get their order wrong or to add onto that previous insult, they would hardly tip you if you did a less than subpar job? Anyone with even half of a brain cell would tell you directly that working in Hell would be preferable than being a waiter and taking obnoxious people’s orders. 

This was the case with Hilary Baxter, a young, pudgy twenty-year-old who just found herself fresh out of college. After four years of studying to be a psychologist and busting her butt to cram in as much study time for tests the immediate day, Hilary somehow found herself on her own, living in a cramped apartment, working in the food industry. Granted despite the unpleasantness of it, at the very least, Hilary found that she was…adequate as a waitress. Nearly burning the kitchen to the ground while trying to prepare a souffle would do that to you. Hilary obviously wasn’t a great waitress when she first began working at a restaurant dubbed Heaven’s Delight, oftentimes she would quickly forget who she was supposed to be serving or would get the orders wrong. After a humiliating two weeks, Hilary gradually found her footing and she was receiving better reception. 

One day, however, was the real challenger. While she was wiping down one of the tables , an irate family made their presence known, one of the first things Hilary hearing being the spouses shouting profanities at each other with their young boy listen ing to music on his phone to drown out his parents’ noise. Hilary rolls her eyes at the display. While she had to deal with several intolerable families, she couldn’t help but secretly wish that the family would not choose the table that she was just finishing wiping up. To her displeasure, the brawny father points his middle finger towards her table, and they all walk into her direction. Hilary sighs to herself for her jinxing herself, but she tried to give them a straight face.   
“Welcome to Heaven’s Delight, I’ll be your waitress this evening,” said Hilary pointing to her name tag. The spouses continued to bicker at each other completely ignoring what Hilary had just said. Nearing the end of her rope already, Hilary roughly knocks on the table causing the couple’s son to look up from his phone. 

“ Ew , who’s this fat chick speaking to us?” he inquired. Hilary gasped at his rude remark. She always had her shirt there to cover her plushy tummy, but after a binge on comfort food and Netflix, her tummy was slowly protruding from underneath the shirt. Hilary could’ve hit the boy then and there but given how the boy’s parents were giving her incensed looks, if she were to even slug the boy across the face, they would go to the manager and she could kiss her job goodbye. Hilary deeply inhales and exhales in a forced manner before continuing onward. Before she could speak up, the father interjected. 

“Give me a glass of some of your finest beer!” he yelled. 

“Dear, we already spoke on this already!” cried his wife “You went to Alcoholics Anonymous for a week to deal with your dinking problem!” 

The father exploded from his seat and slammed the table, alerting the other customers from afar. “Bitch, I don’t need you to tell me what to do!!” 

The couple began to argue again, annoying several of the customers. When one of the customers alerted the manager about the couple, the manager threatened to report them to the police if they refused to comply. After the tension had cooled down, Hilary once again returns to take their drink order. With some negotiations, the father agreed to ask for a non-alcoholic beverage instead. Shortly thereafter, Hilary took their orders. The father wanted a large ribeye steak and baked potato; the wife wanted a chicken salad; the boy, a hamburger. However, this was where it proved to be more problematic. Much to her surprise, Hilary saw that she was the only one available to take other people’s orders. Subconsciously groaning at the turn of events, Hilary swallows her pride and takes the orders of several other customers. She knew that it would irritate the original family she was dealing with, but what are you going to do? 

With most of the customers satisfied, Hilary finally puts in for the family’s orders. Not too long afterward, the meals were sent to the table, and while the family seemed to be slightly peeved off to wait that long for their food, they didn’t vocalize it. Relieved, Hilary heads back to the kitchen, and rests for a few minutes. When noticing that the family was finished with their meals, Hilary gathers up the bill and walks it to the table. Just as she was handing them the ticket, she looks down at the table only to see…a single penny. Confused by this, Hilary took a moment to reflect on the situation before gathering her words.   
“Um, excuse me, but you gave me a penny.”   
The mother looked at her smugly before responding. “That’s right. You’ve earned it for making us wait that long.”   
Taken aback by the snide remark, Hilary nearly boils over in anger, “But, ma’am, I can’t live off that. I must keep up with my rent. What am I supposed to do with this?”   
“With your fat ass of yours, I’m sure you can do just fine” snickered the boy who was still listening to music on his phone.   
At that point, Hilary exploded. In her rage, Hilary grabbed the boy by the shoulders and growled in his face. “Well, if you think my ass is fat, why not become a part of it?”   
Before the boy could comprehend what, she meant by those words, Hilary widens her mouth to an absurd length and pops his head into it. His muffled screams echoed through Hilary’s cheeks. The mom gasped before fainting, the father was stiff as a statue, the life in his body draining away in horror. Hilary rolled her tongue on the young boy’s face several times, savoring the fear that he must’ve been feeling. Hilary felt herself getting wet in her nether regions her moaning drowning own the boy’s screams. “This is an amazing feeling” she thought to herself “why haven’t I done this any sooner?” Her stomach grumbled anxiously, prompting Hilary to squeeze the boy’s arms into her gullet. 

Hilary’s coworkers saw what she was doing, and they were naturally weirded out by this. Some contemplated going in and ending Hilary’s spur of insanity. But given how the family was insufferable for the most part – and that seeing a kid disappear down a crazy woman’s esophagus was somewhat morbid – they decided to allow Hilary to continue her fun. Deep inside the crazy woman’s esophagus, the boy tried to lift his legs and starts to kick wildly to stun Hilary. However, Hilary dodges each of his intended blows, and firmly grabs onto his legs. 

Tilting her head, Hilary slowly swallowed down the boy’s midsection, taking time to thoroughly lick his bellybutton, noting a salty taste to it. When she moved onward towards his lower body, Hilary twists his legs to keep him from kicking again, causing him to cry again. With one last swallow, Hilary sends the little shit down her esophagus. Her throat bulged out to accentuate the big meal before slowly regaining composure as the boy slid into Hilary’s waiting stomach. The boy ’s panicked face presses against Hilary’s exposed belly, causing his father to vomit out his meal. To be an extra bit mean, Hilary also decides to scarf down the boy’s phone insisting that he listen to some music in his final moments. 

Hilary was in pure bliss at that moment. Just the thought of her swallowing a whole person and then watching them squirm recklessly for their lives to escape their eminent digestion sent shivers down her spine. Seeing the father regain his senses, she grabs him by the face and hardly presses his ear against her boy-filled tummy. A belch escaped her lips. 

“Hear that? That’s your sweet little boy screaming out for someone to save him.” The father cringed at hearing his son cry out in pain. “Why don’t you enjoy my gut until my stomach turns him into belly fat?” 

Inside Hilary’s belly, the boy beat and hit at Hilary’s stomach walls, only eliciting snickers and belches from his captor. Hilary’s stomach proved to be unforgiving towards the kid. Acid leaked into the fleshy prison; the corrosive acid singes the boy’s skin momentarily until it elevates to tearing into his skin. The pain was unbearable for the child. Big tears erupted from the boy’s orifices his limbs becoming numb from the pain. His struggles lessened the more his body sank into the stomach acid. To his horror, he saw that his limbs were slowly melting away. In weakness, the boy saw his cell phone and reached out to it. He manages to dial the police before he lost consciousness. By the time that he received a notification, his vocal chords already melted away. Next, the boy’s skin and eyes dissolved, his tender meat taking more time to process. His hair and teeth gathered to the bottom of Hilary’s stomach and anything that wasn’t quickly absorbed into Hilary’s bloodstream piled up to be properly disposed of. 

The mother woke up from the initial shock and saw that Hilary still had her husband’s face firmly planted against her stomach. Hilary looked at her with a sadistic, deranged grin. “Well, look who just woke up. Hate that you missed your boy turning into a pile of bones and meat.” She pressed the father deeper into her stomach until an audible crunch was heard. It was the boy’s bones. The mother vomited before passing out onto the floor. 

Prrrft . The mother awoke to a hideous smell. Looking up, she saw the image of Hilary’s bare butt just inches away from her face. 

“Oh, good, you woke up,” said Hilary. Before she could say something, another father erupted from her buttcheeks . “Don’t worry about your son,” giggled Hilary “I’ll give him back to you. This one is on the house.” 

A thick, bone-ridden turd slid out of Hilary’s pucker and plopped directly into the mother’s open mouth. The stench was so potent, it filled the mother’s nostrils, causing her to cry. The next turds followed in succession, completely covering the mother’s face in minutes. With the knowledge that this was what remained of that little brat filled Hilary with ecstasy. She grabs her bare cheeks and stretches them back so that more of the crud could escape. Upon finishing, Hilary ripped off a piece of the table cloth and wiped any residue from her anus and turned to look at the mother. “And if you’re thirsty, have some fresh squeezed lemonade.”   
Golden urine rained down onto the mother, sparkling the bone-ridden feces. Making sure to squeeze out the last drop of urine, Hilary shook her wider hips at the mother and walked back into the kitchen. The father attempted to run out of the restaurant only to slip on the crap. 

Even though she expected to be fired for her little “episode” much to her surprise, she was popularly received by the customers who had already felt bothered by the smug family so much so, they decided to increase Hilary’s tip as a means of making up for her receiving just one penny. In fact, she was so well-received, the manager decided that perhaps he should open up a dinner show to entertain the customers thereby increasing his restaurant’s revenue….


End file.
